Secret (old version)
by KDavis94
Summary: Beca has had a secret the whole time she was a Bella and now that Worlds has arrived and it's nearly time for the Bellas to perform is it time for that secret to come out or not?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

Beca stood backstage at Worlds just watching DSM gearing themselves up for the performance that was about to occur in a few minutes. She could vaguely hear the Bellas talking all around her but wasn't really listening as while this was the make or break moment of the Bellas, all she could think of was should she tell them the secret that she had kept the whole time that she had been with them. She knew that she should but just couldn't bring herself to do it as she knew that once they knew that secret they might not treat her the same way as before as she would still be the Beca but not a 100% the girl that they thought that they knew.

Beca thought about the first time when she had joined the Bellas and Aubrey had made her take that stupid oath about not sleeping with a Treble and how Aubrey had kept chewing her about Jessie following her around like a little lost puppy. God she didn't even like Jessie the way that he did her, she thought of him like a little annoying brother that always wanted attention and yes she supposed that allowing him her attention had lead him to believe that she liked him liked him but she didn't. After they had won, she had decided that she would stay for the other 3 years even if it meant being even longer away from the one she loved, she had told people that she wanted to leave early to go to LA and work on her music but truth be told she had just wanted to jump on a plane and go back to Germany and fall asleep in the arms of her love.

Now thinking of Aubrey, Beca pictured what would happen if she had been here, would she have made them take oaths about not being DSM members. Jesus Beca would have walked out there and then if she had brought it up no matter how much Beca liked being with the Bells she would never give up love and the life they would have together.

Soon Beca's thoughts drifted to when the Bellas learnt that they were kicked out of competing in Nationals and defending their title and not being able to do their tour and even worse not being able to get new Bellas so that their legacy could live on. As soon as Beca had heard about the German group taking over the tour she knew what group it would be as there was only 1 brilliant group in Germany that did acapella and that soon DSM would be in The States and she would be staring in her love's eyes again.

It wasn't long before Chloe had them going to see DSM and once she had seen her on the screen Beca's heart had lifted she had known who was going to be there but seeing the evidence in person was much better, they had even taken her advice and used one of the songs she had picked for them knowing that the group would pull it off effortless even if the Kommissar had forced them to work over and over on the song until they could do it in their sleep. After the performance she had come and spoken to the Bellas and in turn caused an argument over the Bells performing at Worlds which had caused Beca to have to stand up of them and then cause Beca not be able to insult her love but instead to complement her which didn't look good but she could do it, no she couldn't insult her even if it was for appearances.

DSM and the Bells just kept meeting causing more awkward complements/insults which amused the Kommissar and the Bells to look at Beca and wonder what was going on in her head.

It had all lead to this moment with DSM getting ready of their set, the Bellas getting ready for their set and Beca stood debating whether or not to tell her secret. Just before DSM went on they came over and had their last dig at the Bellas to try and make sure that they won. Once DSM had finished their mental tactics with the Bellas and started to walk away, Beca followed ignoring the curious eyes on her back and quickly jogged to her love and wished her lick on German incase anyone was listening. It had gotten a smile from her tigger but it was their ritual before and set or gig to wish the other good luck and Beca would not break this tradition.

Beca walked back to the Bellas and after telling them she would explain later watched DSM perform and hoped that she could get through the difficult thing coming up. Not the set that they were going to perform, oh no telling the Bellas everything about herself was going to be a lot worse as she knew that the Bellas would win Worlds even as good DSM was they couldn't bet the Bellas when everything is on the line as this is when the Bellas shine best especially when they were in harmony again after the retreat that they had gone through.

 **Please let let me know if you want me to do the Bellas reaction to Beca's secret.**


	2. AN

Sorry that this is not a chapter. I have read this story over and while it does has everything that I want inside I feel that it was too rushed. I will be starting over again but this times going through Beca's time as a Bella and how she feels throughout with having the secret. I will be loosely basing it on Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2 but with the secret and then I will do the reveal and the reacts along with a epilogue. Hope that everyone who followed and read the story will read the new version when it comes out. Thanks for all your input.

Again sorry that this is not a chapter


End file.
